Conversación
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Una simple conversación entre las madres de Kari, Mimí y Sora mientras intentan preparar un postre para ellas. Mientras al inicio Toshiko Takenouchi se siente fuera de lugar entre las otras dos entusiasmas madres pronto se da cuenta que comparten una preocupación en común: Sus hijas. [Reto del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**_Este fic fue escrito por el reto de SoraTakenouchii._**

 ** _Como nota aclaratoria: En la cuarta parte de Michi e no Armor Shinka, que es donde ocurre la conversación donde se basa todo esto, las madres se referían una a la otra como "Mamá de (inserte de la hija)" pero decidí que en su lugar usaría sus nombres… porque era más corto de escribir. Es así como tenemos a Toshiko (Takenouchi), Yuuko (Yagami) y Satoe (Tachikawa)_**

* * *

 ** _Conversación_**

Había parecido en principio una buena idea hacer entre todos los padres un regalo a los niños que durante más de un año trabajaron por el bienestar de dos mundo y Toshiko todavía lo seguía creyendo. El problema radicaba en el grupo que eligió cuando, por problemas de coordinar horarios, decidió que quería formar parte de uno de los grupos encargados de preparar bocadillos. Sora le había mencionado que Yuuko y Satoe tenían un peculiar estilo de cocina aunque no esperaba lo que encontró.

—Te lo aseguro. Sí mezclas estos ingredientes obtendremos un delicioso toque agridulce.

Toshiko observó con una mezcla de desagrado y curiosidad los ingredientes que Satoe colocó en el mesón mientras le explicaba a Yuuko una receta que había inventado con chocolates y cascaras de plátano. No estaba segura de que tan buena fuera su idea pero Yuuko estaba muy emocionada de participar por lo que tomando la iniciativa dijo que prepararía ella misma esas galletas para darle las manos libres a Satoe de probar otra de sus ideas. Su entusiasmo era tal que en uno de los momentos en que desvió la atención de sus propias galletas notó que debió haberse equivocado en las mediciones porque al darse la vuelta para ver su mezcla notó que estaba demasiado grumosa.

—Generalmente no se me dañan mis postres tan rápido.

La implicación de que siempre se le dañaban hizo que Toshiko dejara la espátula con la cual estaba mezclando y suspirara preguntándose el motivo por el cual deseaba hacerlas en primer lugar. Había otro grupo que también estaba cocinado donde podría ayudar si su deseo era preparar algo. En el fondo Satoe parecía estar muy entretenida con la nevera, una nueva idea parecía comenzar a formarse en su mente haciéndola ausente de la conversación que estaba iniciando.

— ¿Algún motivo en particular por el que sugirió que hiciéramos galletas en lugar de otra cosa? — Preguntó Toshiko con calma mientras volvía a recoger su espátula deteniéndose a mitad de camino al notar que Yuuko estaba pensativa — ¿Existe uno?

—Es solo que las galletas son las que desaparecen más rápido desde que Gatomon vive con nosotros. Las migajas que encontré el otro día en la cama de Kari me hacen pensar que podrían ser compañeras de crimen. Así que era esto o helados, y los helados no sé hacerlos — Explicó Yuuko con una risa mezclada entre sus palabras aunque su ceño estaba frunciendo al seguir trabajando con su mezcla de galletas en un intento de salvarlas — Tai y Agumon comen de todo. Antes de llegar llamé a la mamá de Izzy por lo que estoy segura de que ese par va a terminar ser quienes disfruten más del picnic.

Sus palabras aunque eran alegres hicieron que Toshiko se detuviera quedándose con la mirada fija en la nada. Aunque el hecho de que Sora también fuera una niña elegida le hizo conocer a Biyomon, con quien tenía una buena relación, pequeños detalles como el tipo de comida que le gustaba no era algo que podía decir con confianza.

No podía evitar sentirse mal por ello. Se suponía que estaba haciendo algo especial para Sora y Biyomon, junto a sus amigos, pero en realidad no conocía muy afondo al digimon. Al parecer sin darse cuenta su relación con Biyomon se basaba en Sora terminando sin realmente conocer a la otra.

— ¡Sé a qué te refieres! — Gritó Satoe uniéndose a la conversación cargando una gran cantidad de verduras las cuales colocó entre las otras dos madres con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y Toshiko casi podía jurar que tenía estrellas en sus ojos — Palmon no puede visitarnos mucho pero cuando lo hace es una oportunidad única. Le gusta todo lo que preparo, siempre dice que esta delicioso y se le ocurren buenas ideas. Es por eso que voy a intentar una receta súper especial… aunque Mimí está volviéndose un poco exigente por lo que es difícil crear algo que ambas amen.

Lo último lo dijo soltando un suspiro de cansancio que fácilmente podía pasarse por alto al todavía conservar su entusiasmo. Era fácil ver que al igual que Yuuko había decidido cocinar porque sabía cómo complacer a su hija y compañera digimon, contrario a Toshiko que comenzaba a sentirse fuera de lugar. Quizás debió encargarse de encontrar un lugar donde hacer la reunión, le daba la impresión de que allí podría haber logrado dar a resultar los gustos de Sora y Biyomon.

—Esas cenas son tan agradables — Continuó Satoe tomando un cuchillo para empezar a picar a gran velocidad. Sin embargo su ánimo cambió repentinamente a uno entre enojado y triste conforme aumentaba la velocidad de picado — Me gustaría que al menos sus visitas dejaran de significar problemas. Entiendo que el Digimundo necesite de mi hija a veces y que Palmon va a estar allí para defenderla pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. ¡Lo que hacen es muy peligroso! Incluso cuando nos mudamos pensando en su seguridad los problemas la siguieron…

—Al menos Mimí no tuvo que ir muy seguido en esta ocasión — Intervino Yuuko con el mismo tono decaído — Yo me la pasé preguntándome todo el año escolar que hacía Kari después de clases y resultó que se la pasaba visitando el Digimundo. Ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme si las veces que llegaba muy tarde y Tai me decía que estaba jugando en realidad se refería que estuvo en problemas con los digimon.

—Es cierto, algunas de las historias de sus aventuras pueden ser muy terroríficas. Pero nuestras hijas han demostrado poder superar retos mucho más grande de lo que podamos imaginar.

Sus palabras las dijo sin pensar mucho en ellas mientras cerraba los ojos un momento recordando la ocasión en que tuvo que disfrazarse junto a Biyomon de un digimon fantasma para buscar a Sora años atrás. Las conversaciones que surgieron a partir de ese momento junto a la realidad de que significaba que su hija fuera una niña elegida eran terroríficas sin embargo había noches en donde se preguntaba si su relación con ella nunca hubiera mejorado de no ser su presencia en sus vidas. La terquedad de Sora en ciertos aspectos parecía imposible de superar por lo que no podía decirse que era un temor infundado.

Se trataba de un deseo egoísta de su parte que en días calmados se reprochaba por considerar como una parte normal el peligro que involucraba haciendo que terminara preocupándose más por los daños colaterales de sus batallas que por que estuvieran peleando en primer lugar. Pensamientos que eran opacados por la certeza que tenía en su interior de que Sora saldría a salvo de la situación, incluso más fuerte que antes, y el recordar que por cada cosa mala relacionada con el Digimundo existían dos buenas.

Satoe pareció quedarse pensativa ante lo que dijo antes de asentir retomando sus ánimos perdidos seguida pronto por Yuuko. Esa pareció ser la señal necesaria para que las tres volvieran a trabajar en la preparación de las galletas aprovechando para conversar de las experiencias vividas y únicas que solo ellas podían tener.

—Al parecer debería considerar que regresemos de forma permanente si de todos modos los peligros no se van a ir cámbianos de lugar — Dijo Satoe de brazos cruzados al igual que las otras dos mirando el horno donde sus galletas estaban a un paso de estar listas. Cada una de ellas en algún momento tomó una taza de café que llevaban para seguir con su conversación — Donde ahora vivo tienen un muy mal sistema para afrontar las crisis. Incluso si evacuamos cuando los digimon estaban perdidos en este mundo, los daños fueron enormes y se demoraron el doble en restaurar el sistema eléctrico que aquí.

— ¿En serio? — Comentó Toshiko incrédula a lo que Satoe asintió — Eso debió ser terrible. No me imagino viviendo durante tanto tiempo sin electricidad en pleno invierno. ¿Cómo hicieron para calentar el agua?

Fue así como durante el tiempo que faltó para que las galletas estuvieran listas, de chocolate de Toshiko y mezclas secretas de las otras dos, se pusieron a hablar de temas más triviales que las hicieron reír en más de una ocasión.

* * *

 ** _Siento que fallé el reto pero si seguía iba a terminar por hacer triste a Toshiko y no quería eso (¿Cómo escribir algo triste cuando tienes a Satoe involucrada? Ella es el tipo de personaje que hace que cualquier situación sea más amena pero el cambio parecía muy forzado…)_**


End file.
